1. Technical Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a technology for allowing a plurality of users to share a universal device driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A universal device driver that can control a plurality of types of devices is known.
Generally, a universal device driver controls a plurality of types of devices as follows. For example, a universal device driver that is executed by an information processing apparatus causes a user to select a device to execute a function from among devices which are connected to the information processing apparatus such that they can communicate with the information processing apparatus. The universal device driver then causes the selected device to execute the function.
Generally, when using a universal device driver to execute a function, it is not necessary that the user select a device every time, and if the user wishes to select the same device as previously selected, the user can cause the same device to execute a function without the need to select the device.